


Coming Undone

by Thatmalu



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Creampie, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Horny Eddie Kaspbrak, Humiliation, I promise, M/M, Manhandling, No sight/No sound, Noise Cancelling, Off-screen kink negotiations, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Sixsome, Spitroasting, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmalu/pseuds/Thatmalu
Summary: All of him was out for display. Eyes were ogling him, but he didn’t get the privilege of knowing where they were.His vision was nothing but darkness; the blindfold was thick and wrapped taut at the back of his skull. His ears strained to hear against the noise-cancelling plugs. His jaw twitched as his teeth bore down on the gag, filling his mouth all the way to his throat.Dark. Silent. Unable to plead.All he has is the tingles on his skin and the recesses of his mind where he would soon be lost.**********Or, Eddie is happily gangbanged while deprived of his major senses.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: Have read this didn't forgot to save





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to even —  
> What to even say?
> 
> Before going in, know that it’s 100% consensual and all parties are enthusiastically enjoying themselves. If you want full disclosure of the agreement, please see end notes for spoilers.
> 
> Enjoy

His hands wringed above the ropes tying his wrists tightly together; slight discomfort, burning just under the base of his thumb. On his tippy toes, nearly all his weight hung from the ropes, tied up somewhere above him and hanging him like butcher's meat. Both his arms were tucked behind his ears, straight up above him. The floor was cold against his toes. The air crisp against his naked flesh. All of him was out for display. Eyes were ogling him, but he didn’t get the privilege of knowing where they were.

His vision was nothing but darkness; the blindfold was thick and wrapped taut at the back of his skull. His ears strained to hear against the noise-cancelling plugs. His jaw twitched as his teeth bore down on the gag, filling his mouth all the way to his throat. 

Dark. Silent. Unable to plead. 

All he has is the tingles on his skin and the recesses of his mind where he would soon be lost.

His body twitches involuntarily when something brushes his side. A low rumble; someone laughing. He can’t tell who. The notion of it is enough to send a flutter of nerves through his chest. Is it nerves? He’s lost between excitement and a sweet dose of fear in the anticipation. It’s terrifying in a way that’s exhilarating. All of his trust has been granted to the bodies around him to do what they want.

Fingertips continue to trail over his skin, down his ribs, across his abdomen, up his chest. Another set of fingers. Then another. One of them is calloused, and he wonders whose hands he’s felt that were like this. He can’t say for sure who it is, but it’s enough for him to know who it’s  _ not.  _ He thinks three sets of hands start caressing and he can’t help but wonder where they’ll go. 

He’s rock hard between his legs, but they don’t go there.

Someone caresses his ass and gives it a squeeze. There’s more rumbling, voices he can’t make out. Suddenly, a whole arm wraps around his midriff, lifting his ass just slightly and their hand comes down hard on his ass. He sputters into the gag. It’s someone  _ strong, _ thick arms that must belong to Mike or Ben. It surprises him delightfully, considering what they’re doing; he had been worried they wouldn’t have it in them. Whoever it is is still smacking him, pausing between each palm against his cheek to watch it bounce. 

A hand is on his face. He leans down into the touch, but a new hand is raking through his hair. Once it gets to the top of his head, they fist it against his crown and pull his head back to expose his Adam’s apple, where the first hand strokes lightly. These hands feel like they belong to the same person, despite one yanking so roughly while the other caresses him smoothly. It’s calculating. He wonders if it’s Stan observing him.

He’s trying to concentrate, but someone thumbs the drool leaking down his chin. He realizes someone has joined behind him, because another hand starts playing with his ass with the first person still holding him up like this. Someone is trying to get his attention in the front with light taps to his cheek, but his mind is snapping back to the hands spreading his ass open while another dips their hand down his inner thigh.

The logical part of him wants to start counting hands, discern how many bodies surround him, but the warmth disappears and his body suddenly is hanging cold again, out in the open as they all let him go and step away. He shivers at the exposure, embarrassment creeping through him again as his skin turns to goosebumps. 

There’s a vibration under his toes; someone is moving  _ something. _

Two large hands are on his hips behind him, thumbs spreading his cheeks open. He can feel the ring on a finger, which narrows this down to Richie or Ben. Stan wouldn’t leave his ring on for something like this. His body twitches at the icy sensation of something wet dripping down into his hole before another person's finger dips down between his spread-open ass, fingers long and soft against him. The only sound he is able to register is a guttural noise that escapes the back of his throat and pushes against his gag. It echoes back into his skull.

He wishes he could watch them watching his hole flutter and try to suck in the fingers rubbing against him. It’s like a burning hunger and his chest is hot and his stomach is tight and he’s probably blushing down to his torso from how exposed he is. There’s no way for him to move, but he desperately wills the fingers inside of him as they tease his rim, circling slowly. One finally dips in and he breathes a sigh of relief through his nostrils. It’s slow, gently pushing in with the lube until the knuckles press against the outside. Then it comes out slowly until just the tip is in before slowly pushing in again.

There’s more talking and suddenly that finger starts erratically fucking into him, wet and menacing. The hands spreading his ass open squeeze tight and rub into his skin. Whoever is fingering him uses their other large hand to press flat against his belly to keep him from shaking around. It’s almost unbearable. They’re not stretching him out or trying to get to his prostate, they’re just  _ teasing _ and getting him  _ wet  _ and using him up.

Whoever has his ass at mercy finally breaches with a second finger and the familiar burn enters him with it. Another moan tries to escape him as his throat undulates, wanting to  _ beg _ for more, faster, harder, but it just comes out as a wet sob. Drool finally drips down his chin through the gag. It's aggravatingly distracting, but only momentarily. 

Whoever is watching from the side is getting just as frustrated as him, because they’re shoving away whoever was fingering him and their own fingers find their way into his ass. They’re rough and unapologetic and  _ deep _ and something is finally grazing his prostate. Little whimpers illicit from his throat and he aches for the ability to throw his ass back into the hand that’s fucking him. He forgets about caring  _ who _ and just wants the  _ feeling  _ as it's building steadily in his belly.

They’re abusing his prostate and pressing their fingers into it roughly and his body shivers head to toe as his orgasm suddenly rips through him. The familiar sensation comes, but he’s so open that wherever his cum lands escapes him as it shoots out of him. His body twitches as the fingers in his ass slow down, his body heat cooling down rapidly from his sweat building up on his skin.

Someone tall is undoing the rope connecting him to the ceiling, but no one is there to help catch him when he falls roughly to the hard ground. His knees should ache when they hit, but it doesn’t hurt the way it should, not with his adrenaline still pumping. Hands are grabbing his hair from the top of his head and shoving his face into the ground. It’s wet and warm and the scent of it hits as it smears against his nostrils, his own cum splattered on the floor now rubbing into his face. Another hand undoes the gag from behind his head and he lets out a gasp once it’s released. 

Drool spills from his mouth like a faucet. They’re turning his face down, pressing his lips into all his fluids until he does what he knows they want and laps his tongue against the filthy floor, cleaning up his own mess. There’s rumbling laughter above him and his chest flutters at the sound of it.

Someone picks him up effortlessly, carrying him around the middle like a rolled up carpet, his limbs dangling down to the ground. Other hands reach down for his wrists, still tied together, and his chest is laid on something flat. He’s bent over, a perfect L as his legs are spread beneath him and tied to the legs of whatever he’s laying on. Someone turns his head to the side, his face still sticky with his cum from where it was rubbed into the floor, as other hands pull his arms forward above his head. They’re secured to something so well that he can’t move them. 

There’s only the slightest bit of mobility and he wiggles his hips to feel his cock rub against the edge of whatever he’s laid on. A hand comes down hard on his ass. The low grumbling of voices. Then hands tug up at his hip bones, raising his ass as far as it can go as something soft is shoved under him to keep him like this. Another person unties his hands, pulling them back to rest on his lower back, which is now high up. Cold straps come next. One is holding him down wrapped around his neck and the other around his back. His legs are still snugly wrapped to the legs of his table, securing him in place. Face down. Ass up. 

He can’t move. The position is uncomfortable, straining his wrists and neck and legs, as he is unnaturally posed so everything between his legs is out in the open and lifted up behind him and his entire body is held still. The only thing he has a hope of moving are his fingers and jaw; he realizes they might use those and another thrill of excitement rolls through him. 

Without warning, a hand is placed flat on his head as someone lines their cock up behind him and shoves it in fully. Just as his mouth opens to cry out, fingers are shoved in, salty on his tongue as he’s being fucked roughly from behind. It’s not as deep as he expected, but he’s so appreciative of something in his ass that he doesn’t mind. It’s helping to stretch him out for the bigger ones to come. The thought has him drooling madly over the fingers fucking his throat and his eyes rolling behind his blindfold. 

Another gasp leaves him as they pull out of his ass, now gaping in the open air for whoever is next. It flutters beggingly to be filled again. Just as someone else is lining up, the head thicker than the last, a cock is pushed between his lips. He immediately hollows his cheeks and tries to take it all in, all while he moans against it as someone else is now fucking him. Whoever is in his mouth tastes of sticky lube and he groans around it again at the realization that the dick fucking his face was just fucking his hole. It makes him suck it all the more desperately.

The cock in his ass is smoother in movement, taking hold of his wrists to pound into him steadily. Meanwhile, his mouth can’t keep up with whoever is fucking at his throat so frantically. With his ears plugged up, it's almost all his brain can zone in on, the sloppy  _ schlepping _ of his spit splattering around, his tongue aimlessly lapping around the hard cock. 

When someone impatiently slips their cock in the palms of his hands, his fingers instinctively grasp onto it, giving it the friction it was looking for. All three cocks are using him to get off and if that's not what sends him over the edge again, it's the fourth person rubbing up his back with one hand and the mental image of them jerking off over him. The heat and tightness return to his belly and his skin is  _ burning _ everywhere they’re touching him, all of his insides tingling. The static returns to his brain and everything outside of his body melts away as he’s coming again.

The hands of the person fucking him reach down to his thighs to start fucking him harder and chase his orgasm. He doesn’t realize for a moment that the dick was taken out of his mouth until the wet shaft is slapping his face and hot jizz sprays out over the exposed part of his face. They rub it in, smearing their cum along his cheeks with their dick like a paintbrush. It’s still dripping down the tip of his nose when the cock that was fucking his hands pulls out to shove into his waiting mouth.

It’s so much bigger than the last and he gags and gurgles all over it. Their hand pets through his hair, but it catches on cum sticking through it. The person behind him finishes with a hard smack to his ass, sending tingles up his back. The hand that was resting on his shoulder blades slides up towards his ass as they’re moving around him to get to their place behind him. Even in his haze, he whimpers around the cock in his mouth trying to beg for the third cock in his ass.

Before they enter, a hand reaches down to where his own cum is dripping down his leg. They scoop it with their fingers and roughly push it back into his body, shoving it into his already wet, open ass, three of their fingers easily sliding in to coat it around his rim. The hard prick in his mouth freezes and it's unbearable until whoever is behind him shoves their cock into him. They move simultaneously until they both bottom out, hips smacking into his ass cheeks as balls press up against his chin.

They’re both relentless, moving in sync for a minute until they switch it up. One goes in as one goes out and his head spins trying to keep up with where and when he’s filled up. They pick up speed and despite the many straps keeping him still his body is trembling from his head to his feet. His toes curl up and his throat tries to let out a cry just as hot cum is spilling down his tongue and the taste of it has him coming impossibly hard. 

The one fucking his ass sounds like they maybe shouting something completely incomprehensible and they drop five slaps to his right cheek in succession. The dick in his mouth pulls out slowly, and he’s so fuck-drunk his mouth just hangs open and lets their cum drip with his drool down the side of his face. 

Even if he could move, he wouldn’t. He’s lost in the bliss now and wants them to keep using him up.

The surface beneath his body quakes and more warmth is spilled deep in his hole and they pull out just as unnervingly slow as the other had. Hands spread his ass open for good measure to look at the work they’ve all done. There’s so much cum filling him up, more spilling down his thigh, more than he ever thought his body could’ve ever made.

Firm hands are on his thighs, palming his ass open as they line up their cock. It’s bigger than all the others and still manages to burn as it enters him, but that burn quickly dissipates into that warm, giddy drunkenness. Something from the recesses of his mind tell him it's familiar and tears are finally trapping themselves in the fabric of his blindfold as he begins to sob. His untouched dick is aching between his legs, somehow still managing to stay hard. 

Their cock is pushing all the rest of their cum deeper inside of him, filling him completely and he feels the rest on his tongue and his face still. Every one of them is part of him now, his body is  _ marked _ as theirs and he truly feels like he  _ belongs _ to them. Fingertips are pressing tightly into his inner thighs as the last one is pushing towards the edge and he knows, he knows this means they’ll all be  _ one, _ all will be inside of him and he manages one last cry that tears his throat open.

It takes a few moments to register the stillness. His body begins to roll over from the lack of restraints, but he lets it. They catch him. They always do.

Something soft is wrapped around his shoulders as he’s cradled in someone’s lap before one of his ear plugs is finally removed and a gentle voice is whispering to him.

“Hey, Eds? We dimmed the lights, but I’m gonna take your blindfold off now, ok?”

Eddie groans in response, the best he could do, considering. The light  _ is _ dim, but it’s still harsh against his tired eyes blinking through their tears. With the plugs both out, he can hear several of them panting and they’re all close by.

“Hey.”

Eddie blinks up at Stan kneeling in front of him, holding a water bottle with the cap taken off for him. Eddie grabs it hungrily and starts gulping it down, which has Richie chuckling beneath him where Eddie is on his lap.

“Easy, baby, you’re gonna choke.”

As soon as the water is empty, Mike is helping clean off Eddie’s face. Mike and Ben had just finished cleaning up the table Eddie was tied to. Stan and Richie are both working on his thighs. Although, Stanley is more focused on the cleaning while Richie is massaging some lotion into the more tender parts in Edde’s backside. 

“Well?” Richie prompts. “How was it.”

“Jesus Christ. Fantastic,” Eddie moans, which has them all chuckling and brings a smile to his face. “God, that was… wow.”

“And you guys were  _ worried.” _

“One complaint: I still have my jizz up my nose from the floor. Richie?”

To his surprise, Stan grins up at him. “Me, actually. I couldn’t resist seeing you act like a filthy animal. Call it combat therapy for my OCD.”

“Disgusting,” Eddie sighs. 

“You  _ asked _ for some humiliation, I specifically wrote it down when we went over this—”

“Ok, ok!” Eddie laughs. “Who… who fucked me first? The small dick?”

“Hey!” Bill retorts, which has Richie sputtering.

“I didn’t mean it like — I was gonna say, I liked how you got with the face fucking. That was nice.”

“You’re welcome?” Bill laughs, flipping Richie off. 

“We figured we’d start off with the, uh, short straw and work our way up,” Richie tells him, kissing his sticky temple. “Had to save the best for last, right?” he adds with a wink, which has Eddie giggling and feeling giddy. The aching in his limbs is beginning to settle, but it just feels so damn  _ good _ he can’t stop smiling.

“You did a really good job Eddie,” Mike says, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Sorry if I hurt your throat at all.”

“Mike, I should be  _ thanking _ you for that,” Eddie chuckles. “I hope I feel this for weeks.”

“I told you guys he’s a little slut,” Richie smiles.

“Well, call any of us again  _ any _ time,” Ben grins.

“Your wives are gonna get jealous,” Eddie smirks.

“Your husband sure didn’t,” Richie whispers in his ear, smiling ear to ear. “That was fucking  _ hot.  _ Although, if we wanna get Audra, Bev, and Patty into this, I’d be down to bottom for  _ that. _ Stan says Patty’s strap game is  _ stellar.” _

Eddie rolls his eyes, but Richie kisses him on the cheek again, taking his chin to have him look up at him; his hair is disarray, glasses askew, and he just looks fucking perfect. Eddie can’t help but reach up and kiss him.

“Thanks for this, Rich.”

“Happy Birthday, little love.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> When Richie’s husband hints he wants a gangbang, what better birthday present could he give than letting him get railed by him and their four trusty childhood friends? Djdjdjjd
> 
> Come yell at me @ fuckbitchesgetReddie on Tumblr


End file.
